precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Britain
Great Britain is a nation that was devastated by the Great War, and thrown into a period of political turmoil known as the Great Anarchy, during which the monarchy in Britain was either murdered, or evacuated to Canada. It also saw the rise of micro-governments within the nation, all vying to take the place of the government which they ousted. It wasn't until the emergence of Edward VIII, the son of the late King, in France that the nation was able to finally fix itself. Now, Britain stands as a very low-end power in Europe, attempting to recreate it's lost empire through both war and adding former territories to it's Commonwealth of Nations. History The Great War (To be filled out once I have a better idea about it.) Postwar Britain, and the collapse of the Empire Following the end of the Great War, Britain found itself a nation in ruin. It's people were tired and angry, it's military could barely function anymore, and it's leadership was at war with itself. The economy constantly teetered on the verge of collapse, since the nation had lost so many men in the war, having to resort to large scale drafting towards the end. Meanwhile, it's colonies were up in arms over the losses they were forced to incur, and many quickly broke out into riots that the local military police could barely fend off. As time went on, things only got worse. Having lost most of it's allies and trade partners due to their own internal troubles, the nation had nobody to lean on but itself. In Ireland, the “Women's Revolution” had began to form as a breakaway movement, seeking to liberate Ireland form the shackles of Great Britain. At the same time, many other similar movements began to appear in Britain's colonies, which led to the local governments all requesting aid from Britain itself. Unable to aid it's own colonies, let alone maintain control over Ireland, the people of Britain proper revolted, which was the spark that Ignited the Great Anarchy. The Great Anarchy The Great Anarchy was a long period of political turmoil that tore the British Empire apart from within. The revolts of it's own citizens resulted in the destruction of the current political system of the Empire, as well as the murders of many important political figures, and many members of the monarchy, including King George V. The remaining members of the royal family evacuated to the most stable overseas territory, Canada, fearing for their own lives had they remained in Britain. With the monarchy abandoning the nation, and the higher government dismantled, Britain fell apart. With nobody agreeing on one singular idea set or leader, local and territorial governments were set up, each ruling their bit of land like an independent duchy, while all flying the Union Flag, and all claiming to be the true government ruling the nation. With Britain proper unable to do anything, it was left to the local governments in overseas provinces to handle the local revolts themselves. In Ireland, the Women's Revolution had quickly grown to outmatch the local British government, quickly securing a surrender of the British soldiers stationed there, and the independence of an Irish nation. Upon the news of Ireland, a nation so close to Britain proper, winning their independence, similar movements spread across most of Britain's other territories like wildfire. One after another, the British colonial governments were overthrown, or simply evacuated the colonies before their lives were endangered, until only a handful of territories remained. As the Great Anarchy period dragged on, the local governments in Britain, through alliances with like minded people, began to grow in size, and shrink in number. Eventually, it was an even split between the Traditionalists, who wanted to return the government to the way it was, just with different people running it, the Socio-liberals, who wanted to form a government similar to that of the rising communist governments in the east, and the Imperialists, who felt that only under their monarch could Britain truly excel, and survive into the future. The Traditionalists for the longest time looked to be the strongest of the three factions, since the Imperialists had no monarch to rally under, while the growing anti-communist feelings that had begun to spark in Europe kept the Socio-liberals at bay. However, that would all change after an interview with “The British King in France” reached the shores of Britain, from a small French television channel. In the interview, the King was questioned about his opinions about what was happening in his home country, why he was in France, and if he planned to return, or remain in France. When it was heard that he had planned to return to Britain, the Imperialists immediately did everything they could to contact their king. Once in contact, the Imperialists organized an effort to safely return the King to Britain, and found the Traditionalists slowly rallying to their cause. Taking advantage of this, the Imperialists launched a campaign, in which they were able to bring a large number of Traditionalists to their side by ensuring them they were not trying to form an Absolute Monarchy, rather, they were going to promote the monarch from a figurehead, to an important member of the government. After seeing how much support the Imperialists were gaining, and how the crippled, but strong British military joined their side, the Traditionalists surrendered, and merged with the Imperialist Party. Now, only having the Socio-liberals against them, the new Kings Party; the combination of the Traditionalists and Imperialists, launched a more aggressive and violent campaign. Knowing full well the Socio-liberals would not conform to their side, the Kings Party, with aid from the French Government, worked to dispose of the figureheads behind the Socio-liberal party. In just three months, the Socio-liberals had been crippled, with their loudest speaking members either imprisoned or dead. At this point, one of the few remaining heads of the part, who at this point was fearing for his own life, was bribed by the French-backed Kings Party, to gather people to their side. The man instantly agreed, and began spreading horror stories of how Asian Communism had failed, and the terrible lives that people in Asia were living due to it. In the end, his work was a major success, and more than half of the Socio-liberal party had switched sides, leaving what remained of the party too insignificant to fight against the opposition. The Restoration of power to the Crown, and reign of Edward VIII With the Socio-liberals defeated, the King's Party had won. King Edward VIII was officially crowned the reigning King of Britain, and quickly re-established the rest of the British government from significant members of the King's Party, as well as the member of the Socio- liberal party whom had been bribed to their side. From the new members of Parliament, Owen Pyke was selected as the Prime Minister to serve along side Edward, as had been agreed when the Traditionalists merged with the Imperialists. Almost immediately, the nation got to work on improving everything that had been disregarded during the Anarchy. The military was reorganized with French aid, while loans were taken to help the British economy get off the ground. Work started to improve infrastructure, while trade and cultural exchanges with France led to many aspects that had stagnated during the anarchy; such as fashion, technology and world news, modernizing. After Britain had recovered to the point it was able to be a functional member of the world once again, Edward and Pyke agreed that they needed to prove to the world that Britain was no longer in a state of decay. To do so, they went to war with Ireland, claiming it as a rightful part of the British Empire. For a year and a half, the war with the Irish raged on, but eventually resulted in a victory for Britain. The Irish just simply didn't have the means to continue fighting, and were forced to surrender. However, reincorporating the Irish led to a new problem within Britain. Due to the Women's Revolution winning against the British, Ireland had established women's rights laws, which at the time were not truly present in Britain. When news of these laws being in place in Ireland reached the ears of women in Britain, almost instantly, they began to demand equal rights. Knowing full well they couldn't fight half their population on this matter, the King decided to acknowledge their requests, and established women's rights laws within Great Britain, which seemed to also help incorporate more, since their President before the British invasion was a woman. It was soon after that an idea came to the mind of King Edward. After dwelling on the idea of Ireland simply revolting for independence again in the future, he tried to think of a way to prevent that from happening, and what he came up with is something that would only be fully put into effect by his son. After presenting the idea to Parliament, the Irish Republic became a sort of sub-nation of Britain. While still part of the nation, it was granted a much higher amount of autonomy, becoming the prototype of the system that would eventually become the British Commonwealth. In the following years, Britain would put the same system used with Ireland into place in a handful of overseas island territories which had remained loyal to Britain, despite the hardships the nation went through. Through this system, many former territories were gained once again, which started the Imperial Movement, which urged the government to reform the British Empire. However, before anything could truly come of it, both King Edward VIII and Prime Minister Owen Pyke died, eight months apart from one another. The reign of William IV, and the restoration of the Empire With the death of King Edward, his son, Christian, who took the regnal name William, ascended the throne. Then, following the death of Owen Pyke, David Jones became the Prime Minister, forming the current leadership of the country. Since their rule began, William and Jones have launched two different, but major campaigns aligned with the wishes of the Imperialist Movement. Taking advantage of the war in Africa between Spain and Ethiopia, Britain has declared war upon the South African government, in an opportunity to return the African Nation to the hands of the British, as well as a show of arms, to prove to the world Britain had regained power. At the same time, Australia was invited to join the Commonwealth of Nations, which is the refined version of the system Edward VIII had used to regain control of Ireland and it's islands in the Atlantic and Caribbean. Category:CountriesCategory:Europe